The Chase
by artemis-nz
Summary: Akihiko captures his prey. Usami/Misaki. Lemon.


**This idea came to me at around 4am this morning, so my apologies if the story is a bit all over the place.**

* * *

><p>Akihiko is unable to say what triggers it – this sudden burst of <em>Misaki<em> and _Mine_ and _Now_ – but there it is, sending a flush of anticipation through his body and warming him despite the cold.

Misaki is on the couch next to him, for once almost cuddling up to him in an effort to steal away some of Akihiko's body heat. He hasn't yet become aware of the slight shift in the air, the wordless signal that would have cautioned him to Akihiko's intentions.

Akihiko's eyes zero in, predator-like, on Misaki's mouth. He shifts a little, and the movement gives him away. Misaki stops right in the middle of whatever he has been babbling about and freezes, staring at Akihiko for a moment before he finally gets himself together and bolts.

Or at least attempts to. His slow reaction is his undoing, and Akihiko has already gotten one arm around his prey before Misaki has been able to get three steps away from the sofa. This suits Akihiko perfectly well – he is lazy by nature, and it would have been beneath him to actually have to chase Misaki up the stairs – but more importantly, he hates having to wait. When Akihiko wants something, he will have it right away.

Misaki is resisting and yelling something like "pervert Usagi, let me go, you can't just do this whenever you want, this is sexual harassment!", but Akihiko pays it no mind. Given enough warning, Misaki is light and lithe and slips through Akihiko's clutches like liquid sand. But once Akihiko has him, the older man's weight and strength make it near impossible for Misaki to escape.

Right on cue, Misaki is swept back onto the couch, pinned beneath Akihiko this time, and his lover is pleased to see that the bluster in Misaki's eyes is being replaced with something far more base. He can already begin to smell the changes.

But Misaki being Misaki, his pride will not allow him to give up without a fight. This may have annoyed Akihiko at first, but by now he's come to look forward to these little struggles. Misaki knows it's a lost cause, but he's trying to offset Akihiko's balance anyway, twisting and squirming and generally making it a rather all-around delightful experience for the man atop him. Watching Misaki grow red-faced and panting is always something of a treat in itself – a lovely little snack before the actual meal – and the way Misaki is inadvertently thrusting his body against Akihiko's as he wriggles around so animatedly is only serving to heighten Akihiko's hunger.

He tightens his grip on Misaki's wrists and listens as Misaki's next outraged shriek is magically transformed into a moan at the feel of hot breath and teeth grazing his neck – right where the blood is racing so invitingly beneath the skin. Misaki quickly resumes his protestations, pretending that nothing has happened, but Akihiko knows he has already won. Now it is simply a matter of getting Misaki to realise this too.

He makes short work of Misaki's clothes, nipping and sucking a trail down Misaki's chest as the boy continues to writhe. This is one of the parts Akihiko enjoys the most – playing with his food, teasing them both into a sort of heated frenzy. How long can he refrain until he has to have him? He drags his nails over sensitised flesh, pausing just long enough to indulge in Misaki's reactions before continuing his ministrations.

"Usagi-san no, stop it, I don't… want you to… no… s-stop… ugh! Mm, ahh…!"

Akihiko listens as the yelling and howling turns into gasps and groans. Misaki is biting his lip, but it's too late for that now, and Akihiko smirks his victory. He swoops down to capture that perfect flavour of sweat and arousal and powerlessness, first from Misaki's lips and then from lower down. One taste is never enough; he wants all of Misaki – every last delectable mouthful of him. The body beneath him shudders beautifully as Akihiko laps up his reward.

Misaki's vocalisations have been reduced to incoherent noises by the time Akihiko is nearly done. His thighs are hot and damp, his eyes glazed over in a kind of stupor. They stare up helplessly at Akihiko, heavy-lidded and burning. It's nearly time for Akihiko to stop this, lest they both finish before Akihiko is quite ready to end the hunt. So he gives his well-earned prize one last kiss, hard and possessive, drawing it out for as long as he can, before he has to devour Misaki completely.

Misaki gives an involuntary jerk, hips bucking and mouth open, although barely a sound escapes him. Akihiko is filled with a myriad of sensations, but the muscles that are flexing and contracting uncontrollably around him, the yielding warmth of Misaki as Akihiko pushes inward, is what tips him over the edge. He holds Misaki tight and takes his lover with him.

And finally it is over. Misaki lays dripping and boneless beneath him, eyes closed, lashes dark against his skin. Akihiko collapses next to him, spent but gratified. He is content, for now, to allow his more primal instincts to fade away again. They are replaced by more worldly concerns – it is growing cooler again, Misaki will start to shiver his way back to life soon, where were his cigarettes?

But Akihiko is a greedy creature, and his lethargic state of satisfaction will not last forever.

If he has his way, the chase will begin again tonight.


End file.
